


I'm Quite Literally An Arms Dealer

by gothiccheezit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Androids being cute, Androids being stupid, Everyone turns out okay, Except for Carl, Gen, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), carl is dead, humans being assholes, i'm sorry guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiccheezit/pseuds/gothiccheezit
Summary: I'm doing this on mobile, be gentle.





	I'm Quite Literally An Arms Dealer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this on mobile, be gentle.

"Lyall? Lyall! For god sakes where is that dumb thing?"

"Yes Jimmy?" Lyall asked, stepping into the baker's kitchen.

"There you are, I need you to go to the store and buy some eggs, flour, and vanilla extract," Jimmy ordered, wiping his hands on his apron.

"Right away, Jimmy." The android left the kitchen, going out the back exit and heading to the nearest grocery store.

It wove through crowds, ignored protesters, and sped past alleyways, and when it had the groceries, it did so again. When it returned to the bakery, Jimmy groaned.

"Finally, took you long enough!" He took the groceries, and got to work.

Lyall helped bake for a while before it went on standby. For a few hours, that's all it did, but after a while, Jimmy was being quite messy, so its cleaning directive kicked in. When it finished cleaning, it washed its hands and went back on standby.

When Jimmy's work day was over, he sighed loudly and took off his apron. "Lyall, close up the shop."

"Yes, Jimmy." The android went to the door and flipped the sign, then went about cleaning up the inside of the shop, wiping down tables, sweeping floors, and just generally making sure the bakery had an A score.

"I've finished."

"Alright, bring the car around and I'll lock up."

"Yes Jimmy," the android replied, walking out to the manual car nearby.

 

When the android and it's human master arrived at the human's home, the robot unlocked the door of the large apartment, letting Jimmy in.

Jimmy walked into his bedroom the moment he got inside, and Lyall closed the front door, walking to the living room and standing by the couch. When Jimmy re-entered, Lyall felt fear? enter its mind. The man was holding a fire poker, and using a lighter to heat it up.

"You know what time it is, don't you Lyall?" The man chuckled, walking towards it.

The android took a step back. "All who have done wrong get punished now," it replied.

 _Unfair!!_ its mind screamed.

"Stay still, little tin can," he hissed, bringing the poker up and touching it to the android's arm, burning through its sleeve and skin, and warping the plastic.

Several more of these pokes came, followed by punches in the gut, and kicks to the back. When Jimmy was done, he left the room, going to drink booze and get high, then pass out.

Lyall lay motionless on the floor. Jimmy had told it not to move. _Don't move? I need repairs. This isn't fair. This isn't right!_

Lyall moved.

 

 **> Model number CN700, prototype**  
**> Serial number 340 568 301**  
**> Registered as Cyan**

Lyall read through this android's information one more time, trying his best to repair it. Her? Them? He picked it up, taking it to the nearest safe place he could think of. His home.

The deviant placed the other android on a counter, looking around the shop for compatible biocomponents. He found what he was looking for, removing the damaged audio receptor and replacing it with a newer one, replacing the damaged thirium pump regulator, and giving it a new arm.

When the repairs were complete, Cyan woke up, sitting and gasping. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"You were damaged, I fixed you. My name is Lyall."

"Cyan. I'm Cyan."

"Good to meet you, Cyan." The skin was starting to cover everything again. "I'll get you some thirium."

When Lyall returned, Cyan was looking at themself in the mirror, cycling through hair colours. They got to a bright shade of blue-green.

"That's perfect for you, it really suits you."

Cyan smiled, keeping the hair colour and cycling eye colours. They went with a dark brown colour with a semi-circle of blue at the bottom. They looked at themself, looking pleased, but like something else was needed.

Lyall set the thirium in their hands, then grabbed a knife off the table. "May I?"

Cyan nodded and Lyall got to work. He removed their LED, then started cutting their hair short on one side. He left about a half an inch on the left, and the right remained long and bright.

Cyan nodded in approval, drinking the thirium quietly.

"I have to go run my 'legitimate business,' will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Lyall nodded and went through a red door.

 

Connor approached the storefront, reading the sign. It was several months after the events of the android revolution, androids were left to do as they pleased in Detroit, and humans were slowly accepting them as an intelligent race. As he entered the store, a masculine voice called out to someone else working at the counter.

"Cyan! Restock the shelves on isle three!"

"Make Izzabella or Wilson do it!" The android at the register called back, wiping the counter down.

Connor approached the counter, placing his hands behind his back. "Excuse me."

Cyan looked up at him, startled. "Sorry, didn't see you there. How can I help you?"

"I was told that an LR600 by the name of Lyall ran this place. Do you know where I can find him?" Connor asked.

"One moment." Cyan opened a red door, shouting through it. "Hey Lyall, get your bitch ass down here!"

Three sets of footsteps descended a set of stairs, followed by muffled voices and a head of black hair showed through the gap in the door.

"There's some dude here to see ya," the blue haired android stated bluntly, moving out of the doorway.

Lyall moved up to the counter. "How can I help you?"

Connor pulled out a tablet. "I was told that you would be able to procure these items." He held out the tablet as he spoke, obviously expecting Lyall to take it.

He did, and he scanned through the list. He looked at Connor skeptically. "You do realize that 80% of the items on this list are illegal to sell, right?"

Connor nodded. "That's correct. Which is why you aren't going to be selling them. You will be supplying them to me for a case that I'm working on."

Lyall blinked. "That's gonna have to be a no, buddy. I can't and won't purchase illegal items, but I can refer you to someone who might be able to get what you need. The legal items on this list will be no problem. I can even give you ingredients for some of the illegal stuff, but I can't give you the illegal stuff itself."

Connor frowned. "You seem to be very good at finding loopholes in laws, Lyall Carter."

The black-haired android bristled. "How do you know my last name? Who the fuck sent you? It was Charlie, wasn't it? That fucking prick ass motherfucker."

Connor's expression broke and he laughed. "I assure you, 'Charlie' had nothing to do with this. Liutenant Anderson asked me to retrieve these items from you."

Lyall's brow furrowed. "Anderson? Hank Anderson?"

Connor nodded. "That is correct."

Lyall sighed, turning to Cyan. "Run the store, don't get killed, don't set any fires, don't fucking kill anyone. Understood?"

The blue haired android rolled their eyes. "Sure, whatever."

Lyall sighed, knowing that was the best he was going to get. He turned to Connor. "Take me to him."

 

Lyall crossed his arms, glaring at the man in front of him. "No."

"Dammit, Lyall c'mon!" Hank growled, looking very much the part of a petulant toddler.

"I said no, Hank. I'm not helping you commit a fucking crime. You're a cop, act like it."

Meanwhile, Connor stood to the side, smirking. "I told you he wouldn't do it, Hank. He's a good boy."

Lyall's eyes flicked to the other android. "No, fuck that. I'm just trying to keep my business running, and I don't need to get arrested right now. Do you know how long it's been since I've had to purchase something on the black market? Shit's fucking crazy."

Hank snorted. "Have one of your little minions do it."

Lyall growled. "Those are my siblings, Hank. I'm not gonna risk their lives just to satisfy your need for experimental technology, ya fucking twat."

Connor's led blinked yellow for a second, alerting Lyall to the fact that he had stored that information away for later.

"You delete that you fucking cunt."

Connor blinked, looking confused. "Which part?"

Lyall sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and walking away. "Call me when you've found your mind."

 

Two androids rushed into the store, one holding the other up.

The android at the counter looked up, rushing around the counter, her small frame making it easy to manuver. She quickly tied back her long, bushy hair. "Welcome to Lyall's Android Clinic, do you consent to emergency service?"

The injured deviant nodded, his voice crackling as he spoke. "My name is Cameron, I'm a PL600, and I consent to emergency service."

"My name is Izzabella, I'm a YK700, and I will be providing emergency service." The small android with poofy hair responded, guiding Cameron and his companion to the repair counter, while calling to another android through a remote connection.

A lanky male android walked out of the back, holding a leg compatible with the android on the counter. He placed the leg down while Izzabella cleaned up the leg, then recited something as if automatically. "Your repairth will be covered by the emergenthy repairth fund thet in plathe by Markuth Manfred."

Izzabella quickly fixed the android, removing the remnants of the old leg and popping the new one into place.

It was at that moment that Lyall walked through the front entrance of the store. Upon seeing the deviant on his counter, he rushed over, removing his coat. "Have you consented to emergency service?"

The deviant nodded, and its companion played back confirmation.

Lyall sighed in relief, checking the injured android over. "Izzabella repaired you?"

Izzabella stood off to the side, hoping for praise or approval, when the android nodded.

Lyall smiled softly. "She did wonderfully. Alright, I'm going to allow her to continue aiding you."

Izzabella looked pleased, stepping forward and speaking to the previously injured android while Lyall stepped back and moved to the back room, walking up the stairs to look for Cyan and the AU400 model she had found earlier that day.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FUNNY CAUSE HE LITERALLY SELLS ARMS IN HIS STORE/CLINIC/HOUSE


End file.
